The Case of the Missing Brother
by CoverGirl7210
Summary: It's been a week since the Hardy boy vanished after school without a trace, now a tape has been found that could have something to do with the young boy. Can father and son solve the mystery in time? I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

"Fenton, we've found something." Informs Chief Colig towards his number one detective, Fenton Hardy

Fenton's hands began to tremble in fear at what may have been discovered. "Whatever it is, I need to know." Colig nods, he knew he couldn't keep information away from Fenton, but what he had would confirm the families fears "It's a video tape."

Fenton's eyes widened, those bastards better not have recorded what he thought they had "Play it." Colig pushes the recordings into the families VHS player, looking from father, to aunt, to son. "Are you sure he should witness this?"

The boy takes a demanding stance "I am not leaving this room until I have seen whatever is on that tape. I won't fail my brother again!"

"You never failed your brother, Joey." Expresses Aunt Gertrude, the woman knew the child had been wracked with guilt the day his big brother Franklin Hardy never returned home. Joe sourly turned to meet his father's gaze "Dad, I have to know what they did to Frank! I should have been there with him, I could have saved him!"

Fenton pulls his younger son into an embrace "I'm glad you weren't there, Joey. We may have lost you too. Play the tape, Colig." With a deep sigh and a heavy heart the chief of police presses down on the button, the screen moves from black to blue as the images appear.

The footage begins with what appears to be a handheld camera zooming and facing towards a large building, the Hardy boys own Middle School "You sure we should be doing this?" Another male voice answers said question in a condescending tone "You know we don't got another choice, the last kid barely lasted a week before the boss dumped him."

The viewers mouths all drop open at what was being said, these two appeared to be planning something and they had a feeling it involved the missing thirteen year old. "Why can't he just give up and move on? Danny's been dead for years now! Yet he insists on a replacement!" Breathes the low toned male voice that first spoke

A sigh is heard before the camera shifts a bit closer to the schools main doors, the two men were waiting inside a running vehicle "I hate taking a kid from his family, but the boss won't ever stop till he gets Danny back."

"Danny is dead! He's gone, buried six feet under, and thanks to us so are five and soon to be six others!" yells the man's voice "I can't keep delivering kids to their deaths!" A slap is issued, followed by a violent jerk of the camera "Shut up! Do you want to draw attention to us? We're staking out a children's Middle School so the boss can select a new target!"

"I know that's what we're doing! Hell it's all we ever do these days and I'm sick of it! After this kid I'm done!"

Fenton's heart picked up in pace, one kidnapper knew what they were doing was wrong, he wanted out and hopefully his compassion would save Frank "Please do the right thing." Joe's fingers tightened in his father's hold, these guys were planning the kidnapping of his big brother "Don't take Frank!"

A snort and the camera roams to the now opening doors, dozens of children piling out "That's what you said last time and you're still here. Keep a look out." The camera zooms from kid to kid, running up and down the oblivious children's bodies as the video taker comments "Too fat, not tall enough, has to be a boy, blonde hair."

Fenton pulls Joe closer as his youngest is studied, the young boy happily sat upon his bike, a cookie he'd saved from lunch wedged in his mouth. The camera continues to roam as each child seen isn't the right type. Angrily the man pulls the film back and hands are seen setting the device on the dashboard.

"Not one kid! The boss won't be happy about this. Maybe we should check the local parks next?" The vehicle is heard shifting to drive and begins to move when everything freezes in place, the car shuts off as a leen figure exits the main doors. The boy wore a striped white and brown shirt, gray jeans and a light blue backpack across his back.

"Frank ..." Whispers Gertrude, Joe and Fenton in disbelief, the guys were about ready to leave! If only they had.

Frank walks to unlock his bike, putting the lock into his backpack and hopping upon the seat, feet on the pedals as a loud voice catches the Hardy's attention. "Franklin! You left your history book in the library!" expresses the schools librarian as she hands the text book to the embarrassed boy.

Frank plays with his hair and gradually takes the book in his hands, conversing with the woman before she heads back inside; the boy rushes the book into his pack and pedals for home.

The camera followed any movement Frank had made, zooming in on his face and hands, only zooming out once the boy and bike disappeared from frame "He's perfect!"

Fenton's fists tighten, Joe glares, and Gertrude gasps. "Don't you dare touch a hair on my son's head!"

The car launches off in the same direction Frank had been riding, the boys small figure could be seen ahead. "Look at him! He's a spinning image of Danny!" The other voice scoffs "He's a bit too skinny to me and his hair is lighter than Danny's, let's go check out the park."

The viewers shake their heads in agreement, anything to get those two away from Frank. "You nuts? That kid, what did that lady call him?" Questions the driver as the vehicle picks up in speed. The passenger takes a deep breathe before whispering "Franklin, his name is Franklin." The driver laughs "Franklin, huh? Not for much longer!"

"Stop following Frank!" Bellows Joe at the two pursuers, his brother had no idea he was being watched and that scared him.

Frank on screen veers off on Elm Street, racing towards his home and waiting family. The camera capturing every moment as the boy sets down his bike and heads inside.

The men pull across the street, studying the suburban home. "Hardy residence, huh? So Franklin Hardy has to be the kid's name"

"What do we do next? We know the boy's name, where he lives, goes to school, etc." asks the other man's voice, the man who wanted no part in any of this. "Show the footage to the boss, if he wants the kid, then we snatch him like all the others." The car begins driving down the street and goes black.

"They followed him home? How could I not have seen them? I'm a detective for god's sake!" Yells Fenton angrily

Colig decides to speak up "You weren't home at this time, Fenton. Don't forget your boys are little sleuths themselves and Frank had no idea he was being followed."

"When I get my hands on those two I'll throttle them! No one hurts my big brother!" Declares Joe

The TV static catches everyone's attention as light music and laughter are heard, the screen facing towards the school building once again, only this time a man could been seen messing with one of the bikes in the rack. "That's Frank's bike! They're sabotaging his bike, dad!" Squeals Joe, he'd know that dorky science sticker anywhere.

Fenton checks the date in the top left corner, seeing the day he'd grew to dread, the day his son Franklin, went missing. Gertrude appeared to have fainted and lay sprawled across the couch. The man finishes with the bike and runs back to the car, checking his wrist watch inside "Thought I wasn't going to beat the bell."

There's no response from the partner, the driver shoves the camera directly into his passengers face. The men wore similar clothes, black hoodies and pants, navy blue ski masks covering their faces. "Wake up man! The bells gonna ring any minute now!"

The passenger opens one blue eye and rises in his seat "Relax, I'm up."

"Good, let's get this over with." States the driver as the school bell echoes, as before children rush out the doors "Come on, Franklin! Where are you?"

"Maybe he'll be late like last time?" begins the more docile male. After a few more minutes of waiting, two boys exit the building, one tall, one short, one with brown hair, the other a much darker shade. "There he is!"

"But he's with another kid, we can't take him unless he's alone."

The boys, undoubtedly Frank and Joe Hardy appeared to be arguing. Joey's hands flying through the air, accusing fingers pointing at an equally disgruntled Frank.

"Joe, what were you and your brother arguing about?" Asks Fenton, Joe hadn't told him anything regarding an argument and yet here it was, caught on camera. Joe looks down to the ground, he remembered this fight, his words kept repeating through his head as the scene played out.

" _How could you do that? You're supposed to be my big brother, Frank!"_

 _"I already told you I had nothing to do with it!" Retorts Frank as the boys make their way towards their locked bikes "Why do you automatically assume it was me?"_

 _Joe scoffs, pulling more silly string out of his hair, he'd received quite a surprise upon opening his locker at the end of the day "You're the only one who knows my locker combo, no one else but you could have done it!"_

 _Frank's fists tighten as the elder whirls around to face Joe "I would never do anything like that to you, Joe! Pranks are mean and can seriously be hurtful to others!"_

 _Joe doesn't back down, a small prank he could handle, but now Frank was lying straight to his face! "Some big brother you are! Can't even own up to what you did, well until you do I'm done with you!"_

 _Frank's eyes widen "What does that mean?"_

 _Joe grabs his bike, ignoring Frank's incredulous stare as he hops upon the plastic seat "It means that I don't want to be your little brother anymore! From now on I'm an only child!"_

 _"Joey, wait!" But the younger pedals faster than_ _ever to get far, far, away_.

"I told Frank I didn't want to be his brother anymore ... I was angry at him for not fessing up to pulling a prank on me!"

Fenton stares in shock; he now understood why Joe blamed himself. "Joey-"

"Don't Joey me! I left Frank there, it's my fault he was alone and who knows? Maybe he went with them willingly! And it's all because of me! I found out the next day that Chet was the one to prank me!"

Fenton moves to hug his son, only to have the boy stubbornly pull away, there was only one person he'd allow near him and that was Frank.

"Look at that! The little one left poor Frank all alone!" declares the head kidnapper as Joe on screen takes off, Frank hurrying to unchain his bike, and following in pursuit of his fleeing brother.

The boy rushed right past the sitting car and down the street "He won't get far, let's go." The vehicle backs out of its space and drives. The driver whistles as the pair search for the abandoned boy, his bike would have surely broken down by now "Any sign of him?"

The camera a whisk back and forth as the search continues, it doesn't take much longer before a familiar figure is spotted hunched over a broken bicycle. "There you are, kid." The camera is placed back on the dashboard and hoods removed as the car parks. Frank looks up upon sight of the two men approaching. "Hey there kid, you need some help?"

Frank watches the men wearily; his father had taught him to always expect the unexpected "No thank you Sir, I just needed to take a small rest."

The men slowly advance closer to the boy, Frank in return pushed farther away. "Are you sure? We're heading to meet a few friends of ours down that way; we could easily give you a ride."

Joe shakes his head back and forth "don't do it big brother, please don't go with them!"

Frank looks the direction the man was pointing, but that split second away was all they needed. Suddenly the boy is grabbed from behind, a fat hand covering his screaming mouth "Help me get the kid inside the trunk!"

Frank fights as he's lifted off his feet by his waist, fists clenched around the hand securing his mouth, legs kicking out as the second man approaches "Kid's a fighter!"

The second man dodges another kick, quickly grabbing Frank's left leg, soon followed by his right. The kidnappers easily lift the struggling boy out of frame and towards the open trunk.

Crunching gravel and mocking laughter is heard as the camera shakes, signifying Frank had been tossed into the trunk "Help me! Joe, ple-"

Joe shakes as his brother's words are cut off, Frank had screamed at him for help and he hadn't come "I'm so sorry Frank!"

The two men click back inside the car, the driver punching the radio as loudly as possible to drown out Frank's yells and thuds before the screen goes black.

 **Well, there's chapter one :) what do you all think?**


	2. Chapter 2

"They just took him ... The moment he turned his back they sprang upon my son!" yells Fenton in fury, he'd just witnessed his boys abduction "Is this all that you have?" Colig coughs "After reviewing the video we were able to identify one of the kidnappers. Stanford Martin has confessed to kidnapping Frank."

"Did he say where he's being held?" questions Joe, his detective and brotherly instincts kicking in.

"He only confessed and gave us this tape; he stated all we need is on this. Frank's kidnapping isn't the end of the footage. Afterwards he killed himself while in the bathroom."

Gertrude faints again as father and son look towards one another "What do you mean? What else is on here?" Colig fast forwards the tape and pauses at the static "It's better if you see it for your selves."

Fenton and Joseph take their places on the couch once again, each waiting in fear as Colig presses play. The scene opens to darkness, it was now night time and the camera was angled at the back of the car, small thuds and yells could be heard from inside the small prison "Kid doesn't shut up, does he?"

The head kidnapper laughs before punching the top of the trunks lid, eliciting a shocked scream "Listen here kid, we're going to take you out of the trunk and you're going to behave and keep your mouth shut, got it?"

No response is given so the man repeats his punch "You answer when I'm talking to you brat! Or I'll push this car right into the bay with you inside!"

"Don't, I'll listen ok?" comes Frank's scared and muffled voice. Upon hearing the fear in his son's voice, Fenton began to cry "Oh Frankie, I'll get you back, I'll save you son."

The lid is opened and a wide eyed Frank Hardy is dragged to his feet, the boy makes no protest as his kidnappers grab hold of his arms. "Smart boy for listening, all you have to do is behave and you won't be harmed."

Frank looks from one kidnapper to the other, taking notice of the recording device "Why are you filming me?"

"We've been watching you for two days now! Followed ya home from school, watched every move you made. We gotta get every moment on film."

"Why? What do you want with me?" Questions a shocked Frank, these guys had been watching him for days and he hadn't known? How was that possible?

"You see kid." Begins the kidnapper holding the camera, the one in charge "We got a boss who lost his boy Danny a few years back and he's been so lonely."

Frank glares, his brown eyes looking directly into the camera, someone was watching or soon would be "What does that have to do with me?" The other man snorts "You're an exact replica, Frank! All the other kids failed to meet the boss's expectations, but you'll be different!"

Frank shudders, so that's what they kidnapped him for, to become another man's dead son? Wait ... Did he say others? "There were others?"

"You're lucky number six, Frankie or should I say, Danny!" States the man as he moves to hug the petrified hostage.

"Let go of my brother you creep!" Demands Joe

Frank stutters back, his mind attempting to process all this new information. "So your boss has you kidnap kids who remind him of his dead son to become him and when they fail, he kills them?"

"That's about it! You're much smarter than the others, don't you agree Stan?" Stanford grudgingly stands forward, he really wanted no part in any of this "Sure is."

Frank detected the man's doubt; he'd have to focus on that man if he had any hope of escaping. The boy produces the best innocent eyes he could and looks towards Stan. "Please, let me go! I have a family of my own that need me!" screams a struggling Frank, hoping his facade works.

Fenton and Joe smirk, they knew Frank was playing the role of a scared child, but deep down they also knew that Frank wasn't just acting.

"Really? Cause from what we saw your dad's not around, your aunt spends her time in the kitchen and your little brother said he wants to be an only child."

Frank stares in shock "How did you know all that? Have you been watching me none stop?" The man with the camera smacks the back of Frank's head "So what if we have and what did I say? Keep your little mouth shut or I'll shut it for ya!"

"I'm ... I'm sorry! I'm just so scared, please just let me go!" The boy is met with another hard hit "Ow!"

"I warned you kid! Stan, grab the duct tape!" Stan moves to do as ordered, ripping a piece of silver from its roll "This enough?" The other man nods and holds a struggling Frank in place "Put it on him!" Frank tugs his head any which way possible, the facade had gone too far, he'd over played his hand "No, wait! I'll be quiet, I promise!"

The man grabs Frank's brown locks, forcing the child's head upwards "I know you will, kid. Cause we're taping your mouth closed!" Stan takes one look into Frank's brown gaze before placing the tape over the boy's lips "There, happy now?"

"Press it over his mouth!" orders the man holding Frank.

Frank screams as delicate fingers run along the tape, focusing on the area around his mouth. Once gagged, Frank is tossed over the camera man's shoulder, this guy was seriously strong! "Make one move to touch that tape and I'll break your hands!"

The family can only watch as the camera begins to move, the men were walking towards a lone cabin, unlocking the bolted door and heading inside. "Lock the kid in his room, the boss should be on his way here." Stan takes Frank from his partners shoulder, leading the boy off screen down a dark hallway.

"He's in a cabin? That narrows down the list of areas!" Declares Joe

The footage is fast forwarded as the two kidnappers prepare a sandwich and sit down to eat. "They only discuss sports, nothing important." States Colig the tape plays once a well-dressed man, black hat a top his head enters through the door "Evening gentlemen."

"Good evening Sir how was your drive?" Asks Stan as he moves to take the man's coat.

"Weather was perfect, what about you two? Did you fetch Danny from school?" The second man rises to his feet, for once the strong leader seemed intimidated "Sure did, the poor boy was tired from the long journey and is taking a nap."

The boss frowns "I'd hoped to see my son the moment I arrived." Stan stutters and walks towards the hall "We only just put him down, I'm sure Danny is still up."

"Wonderful! Go bring him here; I'm dying to see the lad." Stan moves out of frame and down the hallway to get Frank, the boss takes a seat at the table "It's been so long, Fredrick. I haven't seen my son in years."

The head kidnapper, now known as Fredrick stiffens, this was the sixth boy in less than three months they'd taken "Yes, it took us quite some time to find him, Sir."

The boss smiles devilishly "I bet it did, that boy of mine is always running off. That's why I keep locks on every door." Stan re-enters, pushing a still gagged Frank forward. "Here he is, Sir."

The boss moves to study the boy, pulling at his arms and hair "Seems to have changed style, normally Danny would never wear such an atrocious outfit." Frank scowls underneath his gag, he was not Danny! The boy stares as hands return to the tape over his mouth.

"Why the tape? Was my son mouthy again?" Stan and Fredrick make no moves to respond "Not really Sir, you see the lad was quite frightened by us so we had to keep him quiet."

The boss plays with Frank's brown hair "Always so fearful of the servants, what's with your hair? It used to be darker." Frank can't respond due to the gag and simply shrugs his shoulders. As much as he'd hate it, in order to get out of this alive, he'd have to play the role of Danny. The boss slowly removes the tape from his boy's lips, scrunching the lad's cheeks together "You're finally home son."

Watching was very difficult, seeing Frank turned into another was unforgivable to the Hardy family.

Frank tentatively smiles at the man "I'm glad to be home." The boss suddenly tightens his hold, causing Frank to wince in pain "Your voice, what is wrong with your voice?" Stan and Fredrick rush to intervene, they'd known Frank's voice would give him away, they'd have to disguise it "Oh Danny has been feeling under the weather as of late."

The boss glares into Frank's brown eyes "I never want to hear you talk in such a manner again, do you understand?" Frank nods and the moment he's released rushes behind Stan, who eagerly pushes the boy into a chair. "He won't ever use that tone again, Sir."

"He'd better not; I'm off to work in the barn, now. You know the rules; keep Danny here and away from me while I'm working." Growls the boss as he walks out the back door.

"What's wrong with my voice?" expresses a perplexed Frank, his family wondering the exact same thing. Fredrick pushes over a chair and kicks the kitchen table "So much for being perfect! Frank's voice will never match Danny's!"

"I told you we shouldn't have done this! No kid is ever going to be perfect to him!" yells Stan in retaliation. Fredrick's kicks suddenly go quiet, a wicked idea forming in his mind "Frank is a perfect substitute for Danny, all we gotta do is keep him from talking."

Stan rolls his eyes "Oh right, we can easily keep the kid quiet for the rest of his life! He's going to talk and the moment he does, we're back to square one!"

Fredrick fishes through the drawers in search of something with the ability to keep Frank quiet, his mouth sneers as the object of his desire is found "Hold him still." Frank has no time to react before his wrists are forced behind the chair, held tightly in a bruising grip "Ow, let go of me!"

Fredrick dances his way towards the trapped boy, the smile upon his face never ceasing "Oh Frankie, your time for talking is over." Frank struggles, pulling on his wrists in any attempt to escape, whatever Fred had planned wasn't going to be good "I'm not Danny! I will never be him, let me go!"

Joe and Fenton become entranced by the man's sadistic smile "Don't touch my boy!"

"Leave Frank alone! Don't you go anywhere near him!"

Fred stops and lowers to Frank's face, pushing a finger to the boys quivering lips "Sshh, don't cry Frankie." Frank's eyes widen when he catches sight of just what Fredrick had searched for, there was only one thing he could think of for that item to be used for "No! You'll never get away with this!"

Fredrick laughs and moves the small tube against Frank's pink lips "If I were you kid, I'd keep my mouth shut right about ... Now."

Frank whimpers and he curls his lips in any attempt to keep the liquid out of his mouth. The feeling of the sticky gel slowly being applied to his mouth confirms the child's fears. This man was super gluing his mouth closed.

Frantic muffled yells emit from the young boy as the strong adhesive is heavily applied, holding his lips together tightly, all the while Fred laughs."Don't worry Frankie, we'll still feed ya using an IV." Comments Fred, the man still applying the glue, going as far as holding what little bit of Frank's lips showing together. "Gotta make sure your mouth is sealed good and tight."

"Stop it!" Cries Joe, he'd never seen that level of fear in his brother's eyes "Dad, we have to save him! They ..."

Fenton punches the couch as the torture continues; this man had been super glueing his son's mouth closed for several minutes! "He's going to pay, they all will!" Gertrude can't take anymore; she'd faint, awake and faint again. "I can't watch them hurt him, I can't!" The aunt rushes into the kitchen.

Frank grows silent as the glue was still being forced upon him, all hope of getting out of his current situation was gone. Fred smiled at their captive; it took far longer for Frank to accept his fate than the others. The tube is used until not a drop is left, once empty the kidnapper lightly blows a cool breath to the boys plastered mouth.

Frank can feel the gag begin to harden, the sticky feeling slowly becoming permanent over his mouth, allowing his lips no movement and aggravating his skin. Fred glides his finger across the makeshift gag "There, now he can't talk. We just tell the boss to add more glue and his voice will never be heard again."

Stan releases Frank's hands and stares at the boy in shock, the child's mouth was sealed with layer upon layer of strong adhesive "I still don't like this, his hair and clothes aren't right. The boss is never going to accept him."

"We buy new clothes and dye his hair." Fred turns and spies the camera, grabbing hold of the device and aiming it directly towards Frank "This was once Frank Hardy, but now he's Danny Bigon! He can't say hello right now-"

The rest of the man's speech is ignored as Colig hands files over to Fenton and Joe "Daniel Bigon died in a house fire at age thirteen, his mother Shelia and father Patrick had left him home alone."

"Any idea how the fire started?" Questions Fenton "Was it accidental?"

"It appeared to have been arson; a few kids were going around the neighborhood starting small fires as pranks."

Joe grimaced "Some prank, no wonder this guy wants his son back! But Frank isn't Danny, he's my big brother and I want him back." Fenton nods "Do you have an address for Patrick Bigon? In the video it looks like they're in the woods."

"The last known address proved to be a bust, Patrick must have found a secluded place to hold the kids." Answers Colig

"What about the other guy?" Asks Joe "Fredrick, where is he?"

"Fredrick is on the run, after Stanford turned himself in and gave us the tapes, his partner took off."

"Tapes? There's more of these?" Asks Fenton "Frank's only been missing for a few days!" Joe lowers his head; leave it to his father to claim a week as a few days.

"This is the only one of Frank, Fenton. The others are all of the still missing children. These men taped everything." Explains Colig

"You mean every single child they kidnapped you have footage of?" Questions Joe, his brother wasn't going to become another face of this man's photo book "It's almost like he's creating ways to remember his victims."

"He is." Declares Fenton "He has his workers tape every moment the boys are with them, I'm guessing right up to the very end."

Colig nods sadly, the other tapes didn't have a happy ending "We still have time to save Frank, this was the only tape recovered regarding your son and that's a good sign."

"These were taken days ago, anything could have happened!" Yells Fenton "This man doesn't keep the kids for very long, once they fail to be Danny they are killed."

"Frank won't fail dad, he'll do whatever he has to in order to stay alive. We can't give up on him, he's counting on us." Speaks Joe

"Joe's right, Fenton. There's still hope that we can save Frank." Agrees Collig

The abrupt static of the footage ending echoes and the TV goes black, any further views into the condition of the kidnapped boy are no longer viewable.

"So Patrick Bigon, loses his only child to a deadly prank gone wrong and in turn forces his servants or family friends to spy on children and if any remind him of Danny, he has them abducted." States Joe "We know he is or was holding Frank in the middle of the woods, but what about the other kids? Were they all taken to the same cabin?"

Fenton looks to his youngest son in approval, his boy's would make fine detectives someday and he couldn't be prouder "What about the other videos? Are there any landmarks to signify the location?"

Collig hands over a box of files, each one focusing on a different child "My men are processing the tapes now; these are what we have regarding the other missing kids."

Joe takes a folder "Wait their still missing? The cabin in the video didn't look big enough to hold six captives."

"Could the other children be held in the barn?" Questions Fenton as his case file is reviewed, skipping to the last page "Nobody has ever been recovered."

"We know these three men are responsible for kidnapping all six of the kids and they filmed their last moments, but other than that we have nothing." speaks Collig "We do know the others are deceased."

Minutes pass as each detective reads through, the words of tragedy pouring deep into their hearts. These same men have Frank as their next victim. "All of these kids are from different towns, none had any connection to the other, they have similar builds, hair and eye color and they're all young boys the age of thirteen." Claims Fenton

"We know the child they take has to match up to Danny Bigon's looks, we haven't been able to get our hands on any pictures of the Bigon family just yet, though."

"Fredrick said Frank was a dead ringer for Danny, so why not test it? Take a picture of him, darken his hair and bingo, you've got a photo of Danny." Declares Joe

"That's not a bad idea son, although it won't lead us anywhere." says Fenton "What about Danny's file? Is there anything in there that's useful?"

Collig eyes the detective, he honestly hadn't thought to check, but that didn't mean he hadn't come prepared "This is all the information regarding the fire that we have."

Joe crowds around his father and the two begin to read the few pages. Danny had been left alone, kids decided to prank him, spread gas on the outside porch, flames consume the household ... Wait "Dad, look!" Expresses Joe, his finger hovering over a typed line

Fenton's eyes wander to where his son was pointing "Sampson Rogers and Richard Jones confessed to starting the fire, the boys also stated they had the entire prank on film."

"Collig, what was Stanford's last name?" Questions Joe, he was solving this mystery, he could feel it! Collig stifles through folder after folder "Says here Stanford Martin."

Joe visibly deflates, it would have made more sense if Sampson was Stanford's son, but the names didn't match and odds were Richard's wasn't Fredrick's either.

"The answer is here! I know it, what am I missing?" Thinks Joe, there's a connection and once I find it, I'll save Frank." Fenton goes back to work, he knew comforting his son had to wait; Frank didn't have much time left "Is there any information on Shelia and Patrick?"

"Shelia Bigon, maiden name White died of cancer April, 12th of last year. Her only child Danny was murdered and her ex-husband Patrick Bigon has gone off the grid." Reads Collig

"Another bust, what about Patrick? The man couldn't have just disappeared." States Fenton "Patrick Bigon, father of murdered child Danny and deceased wife Shelia quit his job and hasn't been seen since. Few people claim to have caught the man in a few homeless shelters for the night, but he's gone by morning."

"Homeless shelters? Why would Patrick be staying there? He has a home that's fully paid for and plenty of money." Begins Fenton "Any form of transportation?"

"From what we can tell, Patrick doesn't own any car, always took the subway to work."

Suddenly the videos words repeat through Joe's head, Fredrick had asked Patrick how the drive was, but if the man didn't drive then how did he get there? The time stamp on the video showed Frank abducted a little after 4:00 and by the time they reached the cabin it was dark and almost 8:30, that doesn't leave them enough time to get out of Bayport, but there's no subways here so what could Patrick have ridden?

A loud whistle from a passing freight jump starts Joe's brain, suddenly everything falls into place "Dad, I think I know where Frank is!" Four eyes rush to young brown, even Aunt Gertude can be seen peeking her head through the kitchen door "When Patrick arrived, Fred asked him how the drive was, right?"

Fenton and Collig nod, unsure where Joey was leading. "Well if he doesn't have a car and there are no subways in Bayport, what else could he have ridden there on?"

Realization hits the two men, according to the video Frank hadn't left Bayport; Patrick had found a way to drive to some cabin in the woods "He took a train."

Joe nods "And no trains go through or anywhere near the woods, I don't think that's a cabin. Patrick likes to frequent homeless homes and if I'm right, there should be an abandoned one not too far from here."

"Joe is right, that very well could be one of the old shelters that's no longer in use." agrees Fenton "I think you're on to something Joe."

Collig pulls his radio from his vest "Get me the addresses for any abandoned homeless shelters in Bayport." Seconds pass before a voice answers said question "Chief, there's quite a few shelters that have either been abandoned or can no longer be used do to structure damages."

"We need to narrow down the list." States Fenton "Take off any that isn't structurally safe, they wouldn't hold Frank there."

"Or one that's close to a public location." begins Joe "They would need privacy." Tapping of keys is heard on the other end "That leaves six possible locations, any more references chief?"

Collig was about to respond when Joe jumps up, his hands grasp the talkie "A barn, Patrick said he was going to the barn! Do any of those shelters have a barn or storage shed?"

The tapping plays once more "bingo, that just leaves one place. The old Bayport Homeless Home on the very edge of town has a large area of land. People would ride the train and settled there for the night instead of walking."

"That's gotta be it." declares Collig, taking the talkie from Joe "All units to the old Bayport Homeless Shelter immediately. Road blocks are to be used; no one but us goes in. Suspect Patrick Bigon is believed to be holding kidnapped boy Frank Hardy in that location."

"I'm going with you." States Joe, he knew his father wouldn't want him to come along "I have to tell Frank I'm sorry, if you don't take me I'll just go there myself."

Fenton stares, he knew Joe was right, his youngest felt he had to prove himself to his elder brother "You stay by my side at all times, no running off Joe" Joey smiled, fingers crossed behind his back "I promise."

Collig lowers the talkie "Let's go get Frank back." The three race out the door and into the car, sirens blaring as they make their way to the shelter, each begging that they weren't too late.

 **And there's chapter 2! This story is just about finished.**


	3. Chapter 3

As the car approached its destination, overwhelming fears began to reveal themselves. What if Frank's dead? Murdered by a creepy man who forced him into playing a role; the sirens were now turned off as to not alert anyone of the police presence "I got teams covering the back of the house and the barn, this guy won't get away."

Fenton continued loading his hand gun, normally he'd be against using such a weapon, but he'd do anything to save his son. "Any eyes on Frank?"

"Nothing, but we believe Patrick is holding him inside." Joe's knuckles tighten "If anything has happened to my big brother, I'll shoot Patrick myself." The threat hangs as the trio finally reaches the building, taking in the sight of the rundown place.

"We're moving in from the front, guard the back, but keep hidden. Do not show yourselves without my say so." Orders Colig Father and son nod as the trio exit the vehicle, taking their respective areas to look into the home. "Anyone have eyes on the perp or hostage?" The radio sparks to life "Nothing yet, should we send units to the barn?"

"Clear the houses first, keep the barn under surveillance." Orders Fenton "Stay close to me Joey, we're going in." Joe nods and moves to follow his father's orders, each now entering into the quiet home. "We should look for that hallway Stan took Frank down."

Fenton nods his head and moves, gun in hand from room to room in search "there's the kitchen." The very room Frank had his mouth glued closed, this time not as dirty as the tape recorded "Dad, the hallway."

The two were seconds away from heading that way when loud footfalls begin to echo, coming closer towards them. Fenton and Joe rush in front of the old couch as the very man they've come to hate walks in.

Patrick enters the kitchen, tugging at the gray roots of his hair "Why can't Danny just act like he used to? Why does my son hate me?"

Joe's knuckles tighten, Frank wasn't Danny! None of those kids they'd kidnapped were, why didn't he see that?

Patrick rummages through the drawers, grabbing a shopping bag filled to the brim with small tubes "This should be enough to work with for now." Fenton's dark eyes stare into the plastic bag, he had no doubts as to what those tubes were meant for "Oh, son."

Patrick begins to whistle as he makes his way back down the hallway, unaware he was being closely followed "Oh Danny! I've got a surprise for you, son." The detectives trail the man until finally they reach a padlocked door, not seeing anywhere to hide close enough they reluctantly settle for an open closet. "All units I have the suspect in my sight."

"and the kid? What's his location?"

"Unknown." Breathes Fenton as the door is unlocked and the form of Patrick slips inside "But I've got a pretty good idea of where my son's being held."As Fenton relays information, Joe inches closer and closer to the room, his frantic heart beating a mile a minute as muffled screams can now be heard.

"Now, now Danny, you know I have to do this." comes Patrick's voice as another subdued scream answers "That's enough of this attitude son!"

Joe's now standing right outside the mostly closed door, peeking through the crack into his brother's prison. From what he can gather, it's a plain children's bedroom. A resonating slap jerks Joe's attention to the bed; there he could see a large figure moving about, but not much else. Tentatively Joe inches the door open, allowing him to take in more of the scene. An IV bag and cord was what Patrick appeared to be messing with, upon closer inspection tiny legs that were held tightly together with silver duct tape could be seen underneath the large man.

"Frank ... I'm here big brother; I'm going to save you." As if the elder had heard him, Frank lets out another small scream, the tiny feet jerk forward to kick the man.

"Ow, damn it Danny!" yells Patrick as he moves off the boy, finally allowing Joe to see the full extent of his brother. Frank sat upon the small cot, hands duct taped to the beds railing, and an IV needle taped into the crook of his arm.

Patrick slaps Frank hard across his face "I told you to knock it off! All you've done since you got home was attempting to leave again!" Frank glares, the boy pulls on his bound hands to no avail, instead he settles for another round of kicks.

Patrick seethes and grabs hold of the flailing legs, his hands digging into his pocket in search of more ties. "I thought I was done having to use these Danny, but you are being very bad and I won't tolerate this behavior!"

Frank fights to free himself as Patrick forces his legs to bend, knees now next to his cheeks, the familiar feeling of a small tie wrapping around his ankles and what he assumed the bed rail taking over, followed by a loud and sentencing zip.

Joe's mouth falls open as the man zip ties his brother to the bed, turning back to his father he sees the cavalry arriving "Just hold on a little longer Frank."

Frank screams as the zip tie is pulled tight, he can feel the sharp plastic digging in to his skin. Patrick smiles and reveals more ties "Maybe next time you'll be good while I feed you!" The white restraint is forced upon his knees and thighs, holding the two together and trapping Frank in his crunched position, his wrists soon follow.

"I think that's enough dinner for tonight." States Patrick as he pulls the IV needle from the boys skin "You know what that means." Frank's eyes widen as his fight to get away increases, every night since he'd been taken this happened to him.

Patrick pats the boy's cheek and reveals the plastic bag "I've got plenty to use and since you've been such a bad boy today, I think I'll use it all." Frank frantically shakes his head, muffled pleads of sorry ripping from his still sealed mouth.

"Relax son, it's just a little bit of glue." States Patrick as a new adhesive is pulled from the bag "This ones like I'm painting." Begins Patrick as the small brush is opened, large globs of glue bristled in the brush.

Frank's head is forced forward as the dreaded glue draws closer, the boy could barely feel the cold wetness as the brush moves across his mouth.

Patrick paints over the child's already plastered lips "How does that feel Danny? To not be able to open that pesky mouth of yours" Tears fall from Frank's eyes as the torture continues, fear that he'd never be able to open his mouth again had long since taken over. Upon sight of his brothers tears Joe jumps into action, charging forward into the man currently subduing his big brother "Leave Frank alone!"

Patrick is thrown to the ground, landing harshly on his side "Who the hell are you? Get out of my home right now, you trespasser!"

Joe stands in front of Frank protectively "I wouldn't be here if you hadn't had your two goons kidnap my brother!" Patrick's eyes roam to the child he'd brought home "That's my son! He's mine, now get away from him."

Joe shakes his head "He's Frank Hardy, son of Laura and Fenton and my big brother! You had him kidnapped after school last week!" Frank struggles to get loose; he couldn't let Patrick hurt Joe.

"You've been kidnapping and murdering innocent kids trying to get back what you lost, but guess what? Danny's dead! He died years ago in a house fire." Patrick shakes his head "No, no my son's alive and sitting right there!" Exclaims the man as he points at Frank.

"No, he's not." comes another voice as Fenton and Colig, followed by many others with guns enter the room "That boy you've had for the past week is my son, Frank."

"You've kidnapped and murdered five kids Patrick, that's what your little project in the barns been hasn't it? You've been making Frank's coffin."

"That is Danny! He's not this Frank kid, he's my boy!" Fenton removes a family picture from his wallet, holding up the happy moment for all to see "This is our family at the park last July 4th."

Patrick stares into the photo, there stood an old woman, a suited man and two young boys who upon closer inspection were the very same kids stood or in Frank's case sat in front of him "Danny ... You know them?"

Frank nods his head, muffled words attempting to convey the truth. "Just like you had your son taken from you" begins Fenton as he draws closer to Frank, his hand ruffling his son's dyed hair "You took mine and many other families' boy's away."

Frank leans into his father's touch, he'd felt this was something he'd never get again.

"I ... I" stutters Patrick, memories of a fire and funeral now coming to his mind, the man drops to his knees as tears rush down his face "Oh Danny! I'm so sorry, son."

Colig moves forward and handcuffs the man before reading him his rights. Patrick is pulled to his feet and out the door, taking one last look at the family he'd hurt "I'm so sorry!"

Fenton grabs a pair scissors and cuts away the ties and tape, freeing Frank. "Thank god you're ok son." Surprisingly, Frank jumps into his little brothers arms, his actions trying to convey what his voice currently couldn't. "Thank you for saving me."

Joe jumps once his brother moves in for the hug, that he hadn't been expecting considering the last thing the two had done prior was fight. The boy latches on to his shaking brother tightly "I'm sorry I blamed you, Frank. I should have known you'd never do anything like that to me. I take back what I said about not wanting to be your brother anymore."

Frank smiles and playfully hits Joe in the shoulder as the embrace ends. Joe laughs, that's his Frank "Let's get you to a hospital to get that glue off." Frank nods his head vigorously in response; he couldn't wait to get the adhesive off his skin.

Fenton lifts Frank into his arms, he knew he didn't have to carry his boy, but he felt the protective need to keep his son close. "Let's go boys."

Frank snuggles into his father's arms as he's carried out of his prison, the feeling of the outdoors was one he'd never take for granted again and for the first time in a week, Frank let his eyes close and fell into a peaceful slumber.

 **I've recently fallen in love with the Hardy Boys! And I wrote this fiction based on the Tim Considine and Tommy Kirk version of the show. I hope you enjoyed! :)**


End file.
